


Kittens, Puns, and Proposals.

by Misha_with_wings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boyfriends, Cas Loves Cats, Cats, Cuddles, Dean - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluffy, Kissing, Kittens, Love, M/M, Sam - Freeform, Sassy Cas, Very fluffy, castiel - Freeform, dean and cas - Freeform, dean likes cat puns, popcorn fights, proposal, puns, sappy romantic dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_with_wings/pseuds/Misha_with_wings
Summary: Cas' beloved cat Daisy runs away making him a sad teary mess.Dean cheers him up with a popcorn war and a fluffy little kitten.Also Dean has a thing for cat puns and Cas likes to roll his eyes and pretend he hates it.





	Kittens, Puns, and Proposals.

**Author's Note:**

> PREPARE FOR FLUFF AND FEELINGS

"Hey buddy, how are you doing?" Dean asks softly as he walks over to Cas. 

Cas was right outside of the bunker, he was sitting on the ground leaned back against the building. 

Cas doesn't reply, he doesn't even look up at Dean. He just sits there messing with the tiny collar in his hands, the little bell on it jingled with every movement. 

Dean sighed before sliding down the wall to sit next to Cas. 

"I think you should come inside Cas, it's getting late." Dean says before looking out into the woods in front of them. 

"Why would she run away?" Cas asks softly, it was so quiet Dean almost didn't hear it. 

"Cas, buddy listen-" Dean cuts himself off and sighs, "sometimes animals run off to die, she was acting kind of sick recently and she was a fairly old cat-"

"No!" Cas objects. "She's okay, she's just lost..." 

Dean glanced over at Cas just to see tears in the angel's eyes. Cas loved his cat, he took care of that thing so well it lived like a queen. 

"Cas I know you don't want to believe it, and I hate saying this, but I don't think she's coming back. I'm sorry." Dean says. 

A tear slipped down Cas' face and he wiped it away with his coat sleeve. 

When Dean had first heard that Daisy ran away he was kind of relieved, he was very allergic to cats but he never had the heart to tell Cas to get rid of his pet. Now that Dean sees how sad Cas is he's kind of sad as well.

Daisy wasn't a mean cat, she never destroyed anything. She just made Cas happy. 

"I don't want to believe it- you're right. I just-" Cas doesn't say anymore but a few more tears slip from his eyes. 

Dean notices Cas crying and he feels a pang in his heart, the poor angel was genuinely upset about this. 

Cas leans into Dean a few seconds later, seeking comfort. 

Dean froze up when Cas leaned on him, his head on his shoulder, but he quickly responded to the action by wrapping his arm around Cas' midsection. The poor guy just needed a hug, that's all. Dean could handle that. 

"I'm sad." Cas says.

"I know Cas, how about we go inside and watch some movies or something? Get your mind off of Daisy?" 

Cas inhales deeply before releasing the shaky breath, "Okay." 

He leans off of Dean and Dean stands up before offering his hand to help Cas up. 

Cas gives Dean a soft smile before taking his hand, Dean immediately pulls him up off of the ground, their hands staying together for a second too long. 

Dean holds the door open for Cas before following him down the stairs and through the bunker. 

"Do you wanna watch movies on the big tv or in my room?" Dean asks, he was pretty sure Sam was using the big tv and he was probably watching some stupid documentary on something Dean didn't care about. 

"Your room, it's cozier and nothing in there will remind me of Daisy." 

Dean notices the slight change in Cas' voice when he says his cats name, it makes his heart ache. 

"Okay you can pick whatever movie you want and I'll be right back." Dean says before leaving Cas alone in his room. 

Dean comes back a few minutes later with popcorn, maybe food would make Cas happy. If not popcorn was an easy food fight starter. Dean was going to make Cas smile one way or another. 

Dean leans back against the headboard on his bed, facing the tv. He glances over at Cas who was still standing off to the side. 

"Cas you can sit down and get comfortable, you know I don't bite." Dean says, "Well not too hard anyway." 

Cas sits next to Dean, rolling his eyes at the biting comment. 

About halfway through the movie Dean wasn't even paying attention anymore. He was too busy counting the times his and Cas' hands would brush while reaching for the popcorn.

And he was just staring at Cas for the hell of it, he maybe had a little crush on the Angel. Or a massive crush, depending on your point of view. Not that anyone knew about it. 

Dean was getting bored and he didn't just wanna sit there and be bored so he picked up a piece of popcorn from the bowl before flinging it towards Cas, it bounces off of his cheek. 

Cas jumps slightly when the popcorn hits him. "Dean why are you throwing food at me?" 

Dean just shrugs, "I didn't."

"Then who did?" Cas asks, he knew Dean did it. 

"I don't know." Dean says before flinging another piece at Cas, it hits his nose before landing on the bed. 

"Dean!" 

"What?" Dean laughs in amusement before throwing a few pieces at once, a piece gets stuck in Cas' hair and another piece stuck on his trenchcoat. 

"Stop it!" Cas says grumpily before grabbing a piece and throwing it at Dean, Dean catches the piece in his mouth. 

"Popcorn sure is good ain't it?" Dean smirks. 

"I strongly dislike you right now." Cas says as he tries to stay grumpy and not laugh. 

"Aww, why?" Dean flings more popcorn as he laughs. 

"I'm gonna shove you off of this bed I swear to- dammit Dean stop it!" Cas says as he tries to shield himself from the popcorn assault. 

"There's that smile I wanna see." Dean says making Cas roll his eyes and blush lightly. 

"Shut up." 

"I'm just trying to make you happy angel, don't get snippy with me." Dean says and throws another piece for effect. He receives a glare after the popcorn hits Cas right between the eyes. 

"What?" Dean asks, Cas was just staring at him like he was plotting something. 

Cas suddenly smirks before shoving Dean off of the bed. 

"You little bitch!" Dean curses from the floor, he sits up and glares at Cas who was laughing. 

Dean's heart stuttered, Cas was fucking glowing he swears to god. His head was tilted back as he laughed and the smile on his face was the most glorious thing Dean had ever seen. 

Dean was speechless. 

"What?" Cas asks a few seconds later, noticing Dean staring at him in a way that he'd never done before. 

Dean's mouth opens and closes a few times but he couldn't speak. 

"Dean?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Dean shakes it off before sitting back on his bed again. 

Cas gave Dean a weird look, "Why were you looking at me like that?" 

"Like what?" 

"I don't know, it was just-"

"I'm sorry." Dean says.

"No, I just- I don't know." Cas says. 

"Let's just forget it." Dean says before flinging some more popcorn at Cas. 

Cas rolls his eyes at Dean before grabbing a handful and launching it at his face. 

"Hey!" Dean yells. 

"Don't dish it out if you can't take it." Cas sticks his tongue out at Dean cutely. 

Dammit did Dean want to kiss him right now. 

Dean unintentionally licks his lips while looking at Cas'. 

"What?" Cas asks and he tilts his head slightly. God that was adorable, Dean thinks. 

"Come here." Dean requests.

"Huh?" Cas asks in confusion. 

"I said come here." 

Cas slowly gets closer, "What?" He asks nervously. 

Dean just smirks before flinging a handful of popcorn at Cas. 

Dean's room was a complete mess now but it was worth it because Cas was happy. 

Cas sits in front of Dean with the most unamused expression on his face. 

"Hey Cas?"

"What." This time it wasn't even a question it was just Cas being grumpy. 

"You have popcorn in your hair." Dean sniggers. 

"Oh wow. I wonder how it got there?" Cas was not amused in the slightest. 

Dean reached forward and ruffled Cas' hair making the popcorn fall out, it also made Cas look all fluffy, messy, and cute. 

Cas sighs deeply, "I hope you know that I hate you."

Suddenly Cas was pulled in by the front of his coat, he didn't have time to react or anything before Dean's lips were pressing against his. 

Soft and warm. Cas liked it. 

Cas finally let his eyes flutter closed and he kissed Dean back. 

Dean doesn't know what compelled him to do this but he didn't care because Cas was returning the kiss. 

Dean pulled Cas onto his lap so it would be more comfortable. Yeah that was his reasoning. 

Dean tried to be sneaky about slipping his tongue into Cas' mouth but he knew very well it didn't work out like that- his mind was spinning so it ended up being sloppy but Cas didn't seem to care. 

Dean felt like he was on literal cloud nine, and Cas' mouth tasted like popcorn salt and butter- everything was just perfect. 

Dean seemed to melt when Cas pressed up against him, they were so close together and Cas was just so warm. 

Dean's bedroom door suddenly swung open and they broke apart very quickly, a string of spit connected their lips still before it snapped and Sam- who was in the doorway cringed. 

"Um... I- I'm sorry. I'll just uh- yeah." Sam made a quick exit. 

Dean and Cas looked at each other nervously. 

"Okay I lied, I don't hate you." Cas says to break the silence making Dean stifle a laugh. 

"I don't know what compelled me to do that but I'm glad I did." Dean says making Cas smile at him. 

Cas had forgotten all about Daisy at this point. 

.....

Days passed and nothing changed between Cas and Dean. It's like they kissed but they still just acted as normal. It was driving Dean crazy, he wanted more. He wanted Cas- and not in a friend way. 

Sam never asked him about what he walked in on either- that is something that Dean was thankful for. 

Well okay, maybe Dean spoke too soon on that. 

"So you and Cas?" Sam asks when Dean enters the kitchen. 

"Please don't-"

"Listen man, I'm not judging I just-"

"Nothing is going on. I kissed him once- days ago! Nothing happened and nothing will." Dean turns around and stomps out of the kitchen. 

As a matter of fact he stomps right out of the bunker before he gets in the impala and leaves. 

Cas was curious as to where Dean went- or why he even left in the first place. So you can bet that he was waiting for Dean to get back- right outside of the bunker. 

"Dean wh-"

"Hey Cas... Come here." Dean says.

"What? Why did you get angry and leave earlier?" 

"I'm not angry. Come here." Dean walks up to Cas before grabbing his arm and dragging him over to the impala. 

"What are you doing?" Cas asks curiously. 

"Stay right here, close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you too." Dean says. 

"What? Why?"

"Just do it, trust me." Dean requests and of course Cas trusts Dean. 

"Okay..." Cas closes his eyes and stays standing where Dean told him too. He was standing right in front of the impala, hopefully Dean wasn't going to run him over or anything- not that it would kill him but still. 

Dean reaches through the open window and grabs the box from the passenger seat. 

He also gets a certain little fluffy thing out of a cage from the back seat. 

"Okay open your eyes." Dean says and Cas does, his eyes meet Dean's before they look down at the box in Dean's hand. His other hand was hidden behind his back. 

"What is it?" Cas asks, why was Dean getting him a gift. 

"Open it, it's for you." Dean says with a big stupid smile on his face. 

"Okay..." Cas carefully takes the box before opening it, his head instantly does that confused little tilt thing. 

"Go on." Dean urges. 

"Patience, Dean." Cas says before pulling a tiny collar out of the box. "Dean- what?" 

Cas could feel himself starting to get all teary-eyed. Either Dean was being cruel and reminding him of his dead cat Daisy or he was planning something else. Either way he'd probably cry. 

"There's more." Dean says, "Look."

Cas looks through the small box seeing a few toys, a bag of treats. Then there was a slip of paper at the bottom with something written on it, Cas recognized it as Dean's handwriting. 

Cas gave Dean an unsure but curious look as he pulled the piece of paper out, he sat the box down on the hood of the impala. 

"Read it out loud." Dean says impatiently. His nerves were very nervy at the moment. 

"Um okay..." Cas says before looking down at the paper and reading it, "I'm not good with words or romantic like things but I need to ask you something. So instead of me asking it directly and making a major fucking stuttery fool of myself I got you something special... *see the collar*."

"Dean what is this?" Cas asks, his heart was racing from anticipation and maybe a little fear. Cas pulls the collar back out of the box. "Nothing is on it." Cas says in confusion. 

"Oh I didn't mean that collar." Dean says before revealing the fluffy kitten he had been hiding behind his back, "I meant this one." 

"Oh my god." Cas gasps once he sees the fluffy creature. "Dean!" Cas squeals as he takes the kitten from Dean who was trying to hand it to him. 

"Now see the collar Cas." Dean says, he was trying not to vomit from nerves but it was just Cas right? Everything would be okay...

Cas holds the tiny white and grey fluffball in one hand so he could grab the small tag on the collar with the other. 

"Will you be mine?" Cas reads the collar before he looks up at Dean in shock, "Dean." He says breathlessly, it felt like all of the air was just knocked out of his lungs. 

"So?" Dean asks cutely while looking down at the ground. 

Cas reaches up and pulls Dean down by the back of his neck to kiss him. 

"Yes." Cas says before giving Dean another kiss, their lips linger together for a second before they pull away. 

"Thank god. It would've been a cat-astrophe if you said no..." Dean says and Cas instantly tries to hold back laughter. 

"I'm serious, I'm glad this ended up going as purrfect as I imagined it would." Dean continues and Cas giggles a little. 

"Dean-"

"What? It's pawsome. Really I'm feline good now, especially since I'm with you." Dean continues making Cas laugh. 

"I really hope that meow and you last furever because I'm smitten for you my kitten." 

"Dean you're an idiot. An adorable idiot." Cas laughs.

"Don't call me an idiot, lose the cattitude. I would move meowtains for you!" Dean fakes being offended and Cas just laughs harder. 

"I hate that I'm laughing at your cat puns... You need to stop."

"Okay I'll stop only because I love you." Dean says. 

Cas looks at him fondly, "I love you too." 

"I don't just love you, I love you meow and furever." 

"Dammit Dean! Way to ruin a cute sappy moment with a cat pun." 

"I didn't ruin it! Cat puns make everything better they are hiss-terical, plus I think it's purrty cute when you get angry."

"I'm gonna walk away from you in about two seconds." 

"Don't leave me Castiel! Or should I say-" 

"Don't you dare."

"Catsiel." 

"Dean you are gonna fucking be shoved off of a-" Cas was cut off by Dean pulling him in for a kiss. 

"You're so violent, angel." Dean says making Cas huff and roll his eyes. 

"What am I gonna do with you?" 

"Keep me I hope." Dean replies.

"Oh yeah, I'm definitely keeping you. I'm not letting someone that gets me a kitten go- let alone someone that gets me a kitten and asks me out over the collar tag. Plus you're cute." Cas says. 

"What are you gonna name her?" Dean asks curiously, watching as Cas pets the fluffy ragdoll kitten. 

"Since my last cat was Daisy I think it's only fitting to carry on with the flower names." Cas says.

"So what like Rosie or something?" 

"That's perfect." Cas says. 

"Oh, I was just saying a random flower name I wasn't suggesting-"

"Too late. I name thee princess Rosie." Cas says to the purring kitten that was snuggled in his arms. 

"Alright, if you're happy with it." 

"I'm very happy Dean, with Rosie and with you." Cas says before hugging Dean and burying his face in Dean's shoulder. He was careful not to squish little Rosie who was held tightly in his other arm. 

Dean rests his chin on Cas' shoulder, "Well I'll be dammed." Dean says suddenly as he stares into the woods. 

"What?" Cas asks as he pulls back from the hug, curious as to what Dean was talking about. 

"Give me Rosie and just look." Dean says before gesturing behind Cas. Cas gives Dean a confused look but he hands Rosie over and turns around. 

"Daisy!" Cas all but screams before running towards the very chubby tabby cat that had emerged from the woods. 

Daisy had been missing for about a week and Cas was moping around the whole time yet here she was, perfectly fine and in one piece. 

Cas walks back over to Dean with the biggest smile on his face and Daisy in his arms. 

"She's okay!" Cas says happily as Daisy nuzzles her head under his chin. 

Daisy notices Rosie and she sniffs at the kitten in confusion, Rosie immediately did the happy kitty headbut thing and rubbed up against Daisy. Daisy didn't seem to mind the kitten. 

"I think they like each other." Cas says. 

"Well that's a good thing, we don't need any cat fights." Dean replies with a smile, Cas was just so happy right now it warmed his heart. 

"We should get inside, I need to chug excess amounts of allergy medicine if I'm gonna be sleeping with you and two cats." Dean says, he had taken allergy medicine earlier before he went in the pet store but that was slowly wearing off, and as much as he loved Cas' happiness he also loved being able to breathe and actually use his sinuses. 

That night Dean was cuddled up with Cas in bed with Daisy at his feet and Rosie on his chest, the kitten seemed to favor him for some odd reason, maybe it just sensed his allergy and wanted to make it worse. 

"I gotta say, we have these cats to thank for this." Cas says. 

"For what?" 

"Think about it, Daisy ran away. I got sad and you cheered me up with a popcorn war and that ended with some very intimate saliva swapping. Then Rosie helped you ask me out because you're too chicken to ask it out loud even though you should've known I'd say yes in a heartbeat. We kind of have the kitties to thank for this, Dean." Cas says. 

"I guess you're right Catsiel." Dean says. 

"Dean!" Cas yells making Dean stifle a laugh. 

.....

"So you know what to do?" Dean asks Sam as he picks up the now four year old cat, Rosie.

He messes around with her collar for a second before deciding it looked okay. Rosie nudged his hand with her head, signaling that she wanted petted. 

"Yeah, if Cas asks where you are I just gotta tell him that I think you went outside." Sam rolls his eyes. 

"I'm just nervous."

"I can see that." Sam says, he receives a glare from Dean. "Okay sorry- everything will be fine Dean." 

"Okay." Dean sighs, "Do I look okay?" He asks nervously. 

Sam rolls his eyes, "You look like Dean. Now go." 

"What's that supposed to mean? Is that a compliment or are you insulting me?" Dean asks. 

"Whichever one helps you sleep at night, now take the damn cats and go before Cas comes out here." 

"Alright, but what if he-"

"Dean." Sam cuts his brother off before giving him a stern look, "Stop it with the what ifs, Cas loves you, everything will turn out fine. Now get out of here before I push you." 

Dean takes a deep breath before looking down at Rosie who was held in one of his arms, ironically enough he had a bouquet of roses in his other hand. 

"Okay." Dean says before walking towards the door, Daisy followed behind and for a seventeen year old cat she still acted like a kitten. 

About fifteen minutes later Cas came wandering out into the kitchen looking for Dean. 

"Have you seen Dean? He's just gone." Cas says. 

Sam looks up from his laptop, seeming to be thinking, "I'm pretty sure he went outside, but then again I don't really pay attention to what he does." 

Cas sighs, "Alright, thank you." 

"Mhum." Sam hums in reply, the second Cas left to go outside he couldn't contain his smile anymore. He knew what was going on and Cas, who was the victim of the event, was oblivious. 

"Dean?!" Cas yells once he gets outside. It was late in the evening, it wasn't completely dark but it was dark enough that Cas could see strands of lights hanging from the trees, marking a path through the woods. 

He tilted his head in confusion before walking into the woods, "Dean?" 

"Daisy?" Cas asks upon seeing his oldest cat, she was sitting on a pile of white flower petals.

What was this? Cas asks himself. 

He approached Daisy only to see a tag on her collar, he knelt down to read it. 

"Follow me." Cas reads out loud, "Follow you where?" He pets Daisy's head, earning a soft meow in reply. She begins walking through the woods, following a trail of flower petals, Cas of course followed the cat even though he was confused. 

Luckily Daisy was a smart cat and seemed to understand the whole follow the leader thing, Rosie on the other hand just got under people's feet and tried to trip them. 

"Rosie?" Cas stops when the trail of flower petals and hanging lights end.

Daisy brushed up against Rosie on her way past, emitting a soft meow before going to lay down beneath a tree. 

The same tree Dean was currently hiding behind.

Dean could actually feel his heart beating and his lungs burned like he was having a breathing attack of some sort. His hands were all clammy and he felt like he might puke- but God did Cas look beautiful in the moonlight and the reflection of the hanging lights. Well Cas looked beautiful all of the time but Dean was trying to distract himself from vomiting by admiring the stunning angel. 

Dean took a deep breath as Cas knelt down in front of Rosie. 

Cas has to look closer to read the very tiny engraving "Someone has a very important question for you." Cas reads in confusion, he flips the tag around only to see that it says, "Turn around." On it.

However, before he turns around he notices something else hooked onto Rosie's collar. Cas removes the light pink collar from Rosie before letting the object fall off of it into his hand. 

Why was a ring on Rosie's- oh. Cas thinks suddenly. He then remembers to turn around, his heart was thumping weirdly in his chest and he felt weird- he couldn't explain it. 

He turns around but nothing was there.

Okay now he was confused.

He hears someone clearing their throat, he could tell it was to gain his attention. 

Cas looked over to see Dean walking up to him.

Cas couldn't speak, in fact he felt like he was frozen in place. 

"Ah, I see you found that for me." Dean jokes before grabbing the ring from Cas' shaky hand. It wasn't anything extravagant, just a silver band but it's not like it mattered to Cas what it looked like. 

Cas just stared at Dean with the same wide-eyed, shocked look that he had been since he stepped out from behind that tree. 

"So as Rosie's collar says, someone has a very important question for you, that's someone being me." Dean gulps nervously before looking right into Cas' eyes. 

"Castiel." Dean says before he slowly sinks down onto one knee, Cas still couldn't breathe or move or anything- he felt like he was about to explode just because this was so perfect. 

"Will you marry me?" Dean asks with a nervous smile.

The corners of Cas' mouth twitch up into a big dopey adorable grin. 

"Yes." Cas manages to say without passing out from excitement. 

Dean emits an audible sigh of relief before taking Cas' left hand in his own and slipping the silver band onto his ring finger. 

Dean stands up to face Cas only to feel a cat rubbing up against the back of his legs a second later. 

He glances down to see Daisy with a rose in her mouth, good thing the weird cat was strangely dog-like. It new how to play fetch and bring people things. 

"Thanks Daisy." Dean says before taking the flower from the cat. "This is also for you, I have a whole bouquet but I figured that's a little much for Daisy to carry." Dean shrugs cutely. 

"You're such a sappy romantic, and I fucking love you." Cas says before kissing Dean. 

"I love you too." Dean says as Cas takes the rose from him. 

"How did you even think of all of this?" Cas asks. 

"Well apparently I'm a sappy romantic so there's that..." Dean says. 

Cas rolls his eyes before pressing another quick kiss to Dean's lips. "You're my sappy romantic." Cas says before hugging Dean tightly. 

"Now who's being the sappy one?" Dean asks. 

"Shut up." Cas mumbles, the words were slightly muffled by the fabric of Dean's shirt. 

"It's sad when 'shut up' is probably the nicest thing you've ever said to me." Dean says jokingly as he squeezes Cas tighter in his arms. 

"Oh be quiet, you know I love you more than anything." Cas says before pulling back just enough to be face to face with Dean. 

Dean sighs, "I love you too angel." He says as Cas inches closer, just when he was about to kiss him Dean speaks again, "Meow and furever." 

"Oh c'mon!" Cas giggles before punching Dean gently in the shoulder. "You can't even propose to me and have a nice moment without adding a cat pun!" 

"Hush Catsiel, now come here." Dean smirks before pulling Cas into a deep kiss, not even giving him time to complain about the nickname.

And to think, this all happened just because of two little cats.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Now did anyone like it? I loved writing this. 
> 
> Comments and kudos please? Xx


End file.
